The Mushroom Kingdom Found (Prologue)
Reia went on her own to the Rescue Ranger Agency to meet up with Chip and Dale. Kiva somehow caught up with her. Reia: Hope they're still here.. Kiva: Reia, is that you? Reia: Kiva?? I thought you are heading to your house, since the Christmas season is over. Kiva: Well, yeah. I was heading home, but I feel a little.. Reia: Lonely? Kiva: I guess you can say that. Reia: Does Lisa said the same? Kiva: Actually, she really take some inspiration of you. Reia: Of all people, why me? Kiva: Because I told her about you and how much she is interested. Reia: Huh... Well, I'm in a middle of a mystery on my own, so... Kiva: Huh? What mystery? Reia: Remember when I tackled with Vexus and I chased after her, back in Panem? Kiva: Yes. Wait, did Vexus opened a portal on you? Reia: Yeah, she did. I was continuing my chase, but I stumbled into Mario in Sonja's side of the world. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Maybe there's a place where Mario lives in this side of the universe too. That's why I'm going to ask the Rescue Rangers about that. Kiva: Hey, want me to come along? Reia: I don't know. I thought you had a family to protect? Kiva: I know, but I want to help. Besides, there's still many friends to rescue with this paradox. Guess the situation calls for it, huh? Reia: It's more complicated for them than us. - Reia used a shrink ray to shrink herself and Kiva as they entered the agency. Chip was the first to spotted the sisters. Chip: Reia?? Is that you? Reia: You bet it is. Chip: Wow.. Looked like you're in for a fight. Oh, and who's this? Kiva: I'm Kiva. - Chip shakes Kiva's hand in greeting. Chip: Well, well.. Nice to meet ya. Reia: Chip, is Dale here? Chip: Sleeping as always. How can I help you with? Reia: Well, I found the coordinates for a new location, but I can't pinpoint to it. I don't suppose you have a world map, do you? Chip: Yeah, I got it. It's right here, in the corner. - Chip grabbed the map and unroll it. Chip: Okay, what's the coordinates? Reia: 25.27 South, 133.78 East. Kiva: My guess is that it is below Japan. Chip: Actually, you're not that far off.. Here, Australia. But why are you interested there? Reia: Not the land down under, but after some deep thinking, I think one of the small islands leads a portal to the Mushroom Kingdom. We don't have the coordinates for that place, so.. I might be wrong, but.. Kiva: But what? Reia: But we have to wait for an eclipse tonight for it to work. Genis and Raine know about this portal, so we should be at the kingdom in no time. Chip: Another world? That's what this is about?? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Now we just need to find the right island tonight.. Kiva: Sounds good. Chip: Wait, Reia. You can use your senses, right? - Reia then tried to sense the portal's energy and found it. Reia: Rottnest Island... Kiva: Well, I think that's where we have to go. Reia: Agreed. Chip: Hey, why not take me and Dale along? Reia: I don't know about that.. Kiva: Reia has a good point. We have no idea what to expect. - Dale suddenly crashed in, with a scroll bumps on his head and lands on the ground. Reia: Too lazy to get up, Dale? Dale: I..guess so. - Kiva then spotted a scroll next to Dale. Kiva: Hey, Dale? I think you dropped something... - Reia then takes the scroll to see a distorted history. Reia: What...? This is.. The Mushroom Kingdom is corrupted! Chip: Oh, don't tell me Mario is trapped... Reia: No, he's fine. But something's wrong with the princess. Kiva: I think her voice is gone. Chip: She's a mute? Reia: No, it was replaced by.. Wait a minute. - Reia looked deeply into the scroll to see a new enemy- A small bird with a high intelligence. Reia: No way... Kiva: What? Reia: Arpeggio is there! Chip: Huh??? Kiva: Arpeggio is the leader of the Klaww Gang, as far as I know. Reia: That's not all. We better head back to the Phoenix and inform the Captain. Chip, Dale- You're up for a mystery? Dale: Oh boy! Chip: You can count on us. - Back at the Phoenix, Ratchet, Kiva, Raine, Clank, Chip and Dale listens in with Reia's research. Reia: Arpeggio intended to a boarding school and aced his grades, became smart too. Physically, however, is a major set-back to him and he can't fly due to his small size. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: Which saves Chip and Dale the trouble about that. Enraged, he focus his mind to search for a cure. In the original history, he was killed by a betrayal when the Clockwerk Parts locked into place. Ratchet: Saw that one coming. Reia: Arpeggio was too smart, clouding the kingdom with dark magic to cover his tracks. Kiva: That's awful.. There has to be a way in there! Raine: There is one way. Kiva: How? Raine: During the journey of world regeneration, I heard rumors about the Other Worldly Gate and I have gotten certain of it. Reia: Other Worldly Gate?? You have one of those in your world? Raine: Yes. That's the place Genis and I are abandoned from our village. Seeing that gate on Earth..gets me bad feelings all over.. Kiva: Don't worry, Raine. We're only going to use it once to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. Right, sis? Reia: Right and we got the location down. Ratchet: Where is this gate, anyway? Kiva: Rottnest island, just west of Austrillia. Ratchet: Well, it is our only lead. Let's see if this gate came into the open. - Arriving at Rottnest Island, Ratchet and a handful of members finds the Other Worldly Gate- three ruins pointed at the center. Ratchet: This must be the gate. Raine: Hold on.. The runes are different then before.. The trick is the Latin language. Kiva: I'll see what it said. Reia: I didn't know you can decipher these, Kiva. Kiva: I've been studying lately, so just leave this to me. - Kiva looked over the runes carefully. Kiva: "To your..heart's desire..stand at the..center..to open..a new..world." Ratchet: That's it? Raine: There's a catch. Look at the moon. - The gang sees that the moon is about to eclipse in a few moments. Kiva: The eclipse.. Raine: Light counter-balanced the darkness with strong heart and will. Reia, go ahead and go to the middle. Kiva: Totally, sis. - Reia then walked towards the center. The eclipse is set and the stones glowed with Reia's true power, opening the portal to her heart's desire- A mission at the Mushroom Kingdom. Ratchet: Nice! You did it! Reia: Everyone, hurry and get through! - The gang jumped in one by one and the portal was closed from Earth. Another portal opened near Mario's house and the gang flew from the skies, crashing into the front yard. Reia: Ow... Kiva: You're okay, Reia? Reia: Yeah. I think I landed on something. - Reia takes out a piece of wood that she landed on and throws it away. Ratchet: Clank? Where are you? Clank: I'm right here! - Realized that he has landed on Clank, Ratchet got up. Ratchet: Oh! Sorry about that. Well, we're not leaving the way we came in. Reia: Funny.. Mario should be here.. Kiva: I think they left quite a hurry. - Both Chip and Dale went to the ground and pinpointed a track. Dale: Looks like someone is being dragged towards... Reia: ..Princess Peach's castle. Must be urgent. Ratchet: Who's gonna carry Chip and Dale? Genis: I'll do it. - Genis takes Chip and Dale into his pocket and the gang ran towards the castle as fast as they can. Category:Scenes